A Family is What You Make It
by Hannie-May-Lousie
Summary: What if The Cullen's weren't Vampires. What if they were a normal family? How would they're lives be? First Fiction for a while, first uploaded. Dunno if its been dont before, sorry if it has! Enjoy.
1. The One Where Carlisle Meets Esme

Summary: What if The Cullen's weren't Vampires. What if they were a normal family? How would they're lives be?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything to do with it.

Fresh-faced Carlisle Cullen walked into the clinical corridor of the hospital. Pale blue scrubs complimenting his vibrant blond hair, deep blue eyes and modelesque face. _I'm a Doctor, _he thought_, Doctor Carlisle Cullen_. He smiled liking the ring of it. He followed the resident in front of him. Rounds. Last of the day, well of his shift anyway. The small group of young trainee doctors all entered the ward filled with apprehension and exhaustion, but not Carlisle, he beamed with enthusiasm and anticipation. They walked bed to bed as he vigorously took notes on what was wrong, visible symptoms and generally everything the resident was saying. Well he did until they reached the bed of the last patient.

Carlisle stood at the foot of the bed in awe of the young woman laying in the bed before him. Long caramel hair flowed from her hair and was scrunched into two matted pony tails that sat on her shoulders. Her heart-shaped face glowed as two dimples formed as she smiled at him before her face turned a rosy pink.

"Right Kids" the resident said smiling. "Our last and youngest patient in the ward…Doctor Cullen can you tell us what's going on here please?"

"Uh…well…um…" Carlisle stuttered taking her chart. "Well…the patient had an appendectomy yesterday, had no complications"

"When do you recommend she be discharged based on her results Doctor Cullen?"

"Tomorrow Morning sir…" Carlisle said slightly disappointed placing the chart back in its place.

Tomorrow morning the most beautiful woman he'd ever met was going to walk out of his life and they're wasn't really anything he could do, he'd even forgotten to look at her name.

"I'd agree, well good-night Miss Platt, and I hope you found to find your stay most enjoyable, I hope I won't be seeing you here again too soon. Take Care now."

"Thank You." She replied smiling, her voice angelic as the group moved away.

"Right guys, end of shift, but I do need to ask a favour of one of you, I need someone to stay on toni-"

"I will!" Carlisle interrupted, regretting how eager he sounded and blushing as the young woman giggled in the background.

The Ward was silent that evening, a few nurses moved from station to bed checking on patients. Visiting hours were coming to a close and Carlisle had nothing to do. He decided to move away from the nurse's station where he'd been flicking small pieces of paper into the trash can opposite to the vending machine down the corridor. He sighed as he punched in the code for a snickers bar then took it from the tray. He opened it whilst he leant against the wall. The only reason he'd stayed on was to talk to 'Miss Platt' but hadn't plucked the courage up to even check up on her. He folded over the end of the bar and walked back into the ward. He watched her from the doorway, she twiddled her thumbs, looking bored. She noticed him and ushered him over to her.

"Hi" He whimpered shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Hey" She replied smiling. "I need a friendly face to talk to"

"I…Uh…I noticed you were looking a bit lonely and thought id give you someone to talk to…you know"

"Thank you" she smiled gesturing for him to sit in the seat next to her.

"Im Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen." He said pushing his hand towards her nervously.

She Giggled."Im Esme. Esme Platt." She took his hand and shook it smiling.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Sooo…what's it like being a doctor?"

"Well im not really a doctor yet. Still learning and all. But I love the feeling I get when I know ive helped someone. When I know I've made a difference for the best. It's and amazing feeling, What do you like doing?"

"Well I love architecture and interior design, I'm studying them at the moment; it's want to go into when I finish college. You Know make a name of myself"

"That's great" He smiled. "It really is"

"So where'd you grow up? You've got a slight accent?" she asked him.

"Well I was born in London, but when I was 4 my dad moved me out here to Wisconsin."

"Can I ask why?"

"My mother died when I was really young, and my dads company moved out here so there wasn't really anything keeping us in England."

"I'm so sorry." Esme placed a hand on his. "I really am."

They carried on chatting through the night, laughing, sharing. They felt so comfortable with each other.

"Hey Carlisle" She whispered, the nurses are giving me really dirty looks."

He looked over at them as they dispersed quickly.

"Why were they doing that?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Um…?"

"You're gorgeous." She replied blushing. "And im guessing you're paying me more attention than you've paid them since you started here."

He blushed.

"That's a yes" she said smirking and he laughed.

Carlisle looked at his watch. "You…need to get some rest young lady."

"So do you young man, you've been here since I arrived. I saw you as I came in. You must be so tired."

"Ok, How about we both get some rest?"

"Agreed…but only if you stay."

"And only if you put my jumper on, you feel cold."

They nodded and he went and changed into his street clothes before returning to her side and giving her his jumper. She'd moved over in the bed leaving enough space for him to lie next to her. They lay facing each other for a while before her eyes slowly closed. Carlisle closed his eyes keeping the image of her face in his mind, hoping he'd never forget her. Knowing he wouldn't. _Love at first site, maybe its real after all._ His trail of thought was interrupted as he felt her hand slip into on of his and her head fall under his chin. He smiled. He felt peaceful and around midnight they fell asleep.

The next morning Carlisle left Esme sleeping to get freshened up. Leaving his jumper over her slender frame. He looked around and seeing no one proceeded to place a kiss on her forehead. He walked to the locker room and collected his bag after splashing his face with some cold water. He sat on the bench and put his elbows on his knees and slumped his head in his hands. _What the hell are you doing Carlisle? She's barely out of college, what are you doing? She's beautiful. Just ask her out. No you can't. Yes you can. What's stopping you? Ask her out for coffee. Just a cup of coffee. Nothing wrong with a two people and a cup of coffee. _He stood up and looked in the mirror on the door of the locker. Bags formed under his eyes, his hair was ruffled beyond care and stubble covered his face, but he didn't care. He shut his locker and grabbed his bag before walking back round to Esme. He turned the corner into the ward and stopped dead in his tracks. Esme sat on her bed with her bag next to her, changed into skinny jeans and a tank top with Carlisle's jumper folded in her lap. Sat next to her was a young man with an arm around her talking to the discharge nurse. Carlisle moved out of sight as the young man nodded to the nurses every word.

"Take good care of her Mr Evenson."

"Oh I will" He replied kissing her head.

Carlisle felt like he'd just been kicked in the gut, his heart sank. She had a boyfriend. He watched her leave.

"That your jumper sweetheart?" the man said.

She looked around desperately for Carlisle and looked down at it.

"Yeah I guess it is." She said pulling it over her head.

Carlisle dropped his bag and watched as she walked out of his life.

4 years later Doctor Carlisle Cullen walked the ward of the Hospitals rounding his 3rd batch of interns on their last of their daily rounds.

"Right guys, long day, go home, get some rest and ill see you all tomorrow, and don't worry I'll cover for those of you who are on call tonight, you deserve a night off, you've all worked really hard this week." He smiled to the 'kids' in front of him.

They bustled off thanking him as they left as he retreated to his office. He sat at his desk for hours, a unusually quiet night. He strolled the wards for a while checking on some of his patients and others that had been there so long it was hard not to know who they were. He'd got where he wanted in life. He was happy. It was just missing one thing.

"Doctor Cullen!" one of the nurses exclaimed as she ran to him. " We need you down in Emergency now."

They ran to the ER just as the paramedics showed up with a young woman in the stretcher, she was pale, wet and blood hid her face.

"What have we got" he asked as they ran the corridors to surgery.

"Young female, found off Angels beach, it's believed that she jumped, we're not too sure on the extent of the damage, her spine isn't broken, her necks fine, probable internal damage and bleeding and onset of hyperthermia. But she's in good hands"

"Found on the beach? Know why?"

"It looks like she jumped Dr Cullen."

"Thanks Jim, We'll do our best."

Carlisle followed the cart into surgery and helped the team work on her for her hours stabilising her then finding something else wrong. Carlisle fought on though, no one dies without a fight. The tension was broken slightly when one of the nurses rushed in.

"Doctor Cullen, we know who she is now. Esme Everson, Widowed she gave birth to a baby son last week called…Carlisle…but…he died three days later."

"Thank you Claire." Carlisle felt sick. Everything went muffled. Esme. Esme Platt. Images of her youthful face, so happy and healthy smiling at him.

"She's crashing!" the nurses called bringing Carlisle back to reality.

"Charge 270!" he shouted. "Clear"

The shock ran through her body. Nothing.

"Charge 300!" he shouted as the nurses continued feeding her oxygen. "Clear"

He body again convulsed. Nothing.

"Doctor Cullen…She's gone." Claire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No" he shouted backing away, tears over whelming him. "2% of people who go into cardiac arrest can be brought back to life; she is part of that 2% and anyone who thinks otherwise can get out of my ER NOW."

The nurses didn't move as they saw his pain and nodded.

"Charge 320!" The nursed complied. "Clear!"

Esmes dainty damaged frame shook as a faint 'beep' rang out the room.

Carlisle ripped the gloves from his hand and stormed out.

4 days later Esmes eyes fluttered open. A vase of red roses sat on the table beside her. She was wearing a pastel green jumper, then had a distinctive familiar male smell. She blinked a few times as her vision became less blurred and looked to her side. Sat there was a blond haired man slouched over her bed, his head resting on crossed arms.

Her heart raced. Carlisle's head jerked up to meet her gaze. He sighed with her relief as they stared at each other. He took hold of her hand and they smiled.

"I've waited for you to show up again." He said smiling.

"I've missed you so much" She whimpered as tears fell down her cheeks.

"How about I get us some food and a drink?"

"Agreed…" She smiled "but only if you stay with me…forever."

"And only if you keep my jumper." He smiled back as he placed his hand delicately on her face and kissed her.

Hope you like it! The next Chapter will be up soon cause im sort of on a role with this fic and They're going to get a little surprise.


	2. The One With the House and the Ring

Summary: What if The Cullen's weren't Vampires. What if they were a normal family? How would they're lives be?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything to do with it.

…

"_What are you doing here Esme?" Carlisle asked concerned. "Why did you jump?"_

_She began to cry. "I'm so sorry Carlisle. I am. Just after I left college, my boyfriend and I got married, I didn't want to marry him. But my father spoke wonders of him. But I wanted you."_

_He sat next to her and held her in his arms. "Why did you jump love?"_

"_He started to hit me, and when I found out I was pregnant I came back to find you, I had no one else I felt I could trust, I couldn't raise a baby with an alcoholic around Carlisle, then he died and I gave birth. I named him after you, you know, Carlisle Platt. He was beautiful Carlisle, he really was. But he was so small, and weak. He couldn't cope."_

_She shuddered in his grip. Carlisle knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he'd pull her through._

"_Esme. You are my Life now. I'm never going to hurt you or let anyone hurt you again. Things get better from now on. I'll make sure they will"_

Carlisle's words echoed in his head as he pulled up to the house; the tires crunching on the freshly fallen snow. Finally she would get what he promised. He killed the ignition and rolled his keys in his hand. The darkness outside of his old battered mini hung like a thick blanket, blinding him from seeing anything apart from the soft glow coming from the house. The house. Esmes home that her husband had brought with the little money he owned, it wasn't perfect but it was a home. But likes its owner, It had suffered. The light extruding from the kitchen illuminated the front room of the small house enough to enable him to see Esme stood in the window. He grinned. He watched as she cleaned the room. He basked in her beauty, head over heels in love with her. Her hair knotted and pushed back into a pony tail. She sported sweats as she walked to the window and pulled the drapes before the faint glow disappeared. Carlisle grabbed his bag from the passenger seat before climbing out of the car and walking to the cracked stone steps to the stiff front door that took unreasonable amounts of effort to open. He sighed locking the door. _Esme deserves so much more than this. And she's going to get it._ He placed his bag on the hall table and kicked his shoes off before climbing the creaky wooden planks that were the stairs and retreaded to his and Esmes room. He opened the door to see her curled up in one of his shirts. Carlisle kissed her on the head and went to the en suite to take off his trousers and shirt off before climbing into bed and cuddling close to Esme.

"I didn't think you'd be home tonight" she said exhaustion lining her voice.

"I came home just for you as always." He said, lying behind her, leaving no space between them as she slipped lower allowing his chin to rest on her head. "It's a cold night out there, new layer of snow I think"

"Well you'll keep me warm" she moaned sleepily. "When…when you back at work next?"

"Well I was going to talk to you about that…"

"Hmmm…"

"I'm not going back…"

"Hmm…"

"Esme? Ez?" Carlisle soothed, but after receiving nothing but shallow breathing he opted to just surprise her the next day.

…

Carlisle pulled his mini up into park and it stopped with a large bang._ There goes the car._ He ran round to trunk and grabbed the cases and Esme from the car then led her into the house before him blindfolded dragging their weekend cases behind him.

"Carlisle what's going on?" she giggled. "Where are we? Why am I blindfolded?"

"We…are in…" he said taking of the blindfold. "Our new house" he walked round in front of her, splaying his arms out in a displaying fashion.

Esme froze looking around the house. The wide openness of the room, walls made of glass, opening up onto a valley of evergreen trees and a town in centre. The brick work tattered, the floors scuffed. _Oh all the things I could do to this place._

"_It's_ beautiful, absolutely beautiful…"

"It's Forks." He smiled. "And it's yours; it needs a bit of work…"

"No…It's perfect. Ours you mean…Wow…How? When?"

"Well I didn't want to lose you again so I started this fund, putting whatever I didn't need of my pay cheque into the bank added to my savings. As for when, we go back and get the rest of the stuff and that's it. "

"So you got it? What if I didn't like it?" She questioned as he embraced her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder as they looked out of the window that was in reality a wall.

"Esme…Love I know you…I know that you wouldn't be able to resist a place like this, a besides I couldn't leave you in our old place, its falling apar-"

"Ok ok" She laughed. "So what's it like here?"

"Small town, small hospital, great place"

"How many times have you come here?"

"Enough times to know that there's the perfect job for me at the hospital, which they've already offered me." He added proudly. "They're great people here, there's so much cultural history, this house needs the touch of a beautiful woman whom I have the pleasure of knowing, you may know her." He nudged her and she giggled. "The local police cadet is called Charlie Swan and he loves fishing. It's an amazing place where we can grow old together and of course there are great schooling facilities for our kids."

Esme froze and moved away from him. "We talked about that Carlisle. I know it's been a while, but I don't know, what if it happened again."

"Esme nothing would happen, I wouldn't let it."

"You can't be certain Carlisle, you're not some sort of sort of super doctor and some things are out of your control. I can't rush into these things, you said you understood" she said sternly.

"I'm not rushing you Esme. You knew I wanted a family someday."

"Yeah Someday Carlisle, not now" She replied tears forming.

"I didn't say now, I know its hard Ez; it's been nearly two years you can't hold on to him forever. I know you'll never replace him, I know It's hard." He tried to take hold of her shaking from but she pushed him away.

"You have no idea how I feel Carlisle Cullen. No Idea!" She sobbed. "I need to be alone."

Esme look at Carlisle sternly as he looked back at her distressed and grabbed his keys before slamming the door leaving her standing on her own.

Esme walked to her case and sat on top. Looking at Carlisle's case she took hold of his black suede jacket and held it. She smelt it. Tears flooded down her face.

"Oh Carlisle" she sobbed sliding to the floor. "I'm so sorry." She shook his coat out and placed it round her shoulders and walked to the window and watched as he walked down the hill from their house, hands shoved deep in his pockets as small droplets splashed the window. He walked quickly out of site. Esme ran out the door and down the drive which turned out to be quite a large hill, but he was no where to be seen. Esme sighed. _Why did I react like that? How could I be so stupid? He's right. _Esme turned back towards the house wrapping Carlisle's jacket tight around her body, rain and wind picking up. _I hope he goes somewhere dry. _The house was surrounded by trees all the wall back up the drive. _It's so perfect. He's perfect. _Esme sped up hoping to ring him. She dug in her bag looking for her cell phone and rang Carlisle. A large vibration shook against her hip.

"Dammit" she moaned as she fumbled to find his phone. As she pulled out the device a small 'clunk' sounded. On the floor lay a small blue, velvet box.

…

Carlisle had walked for hours. The rain had fallen hard for hours and continued to. It had been dark for hours. His hair was matted to his face. His jumper soaked much like the rest of his clothes. He walked arms folded across his chest, attempting to break the harsh wind that attacked him, down the long road that led to the drive. From behind he heard a car horn and beside him pulled up Charlie Swan.

"Hey, Doctor Cullen, You alright, you looked like a drowned rat!" He exclaimed as Carlisle produced his best smile. "Hop in"

"Thanks Charlie, and please, it's Carlisle."

"Ok Carlisle" He laughed. "What the hell are you doing out here man? I know your eager bout the house, its not going anywhere" he jested pulling away towards the drive.

Carlisle forced a laugh as he shivered. "Moving in this weekend, unofficially"

"You're in need of a welcome party my friend! So you surprised your girl? Im guessing she loved it" Charlie smiled turning up the drive. "Engaged then?"

"Sadly no Charlie…" Carlisle hung his head slightly looking out the window.

"She said no?" he exclaimed climbing the drive slowly, wanting to listen to Carlisle.

"Not exactly, I mentioned children, touchy subject with Ez, and she sorta didn't want me around."

"Oh mate you'll be fine, women eh? Emotional pieces of beauty but worth it all the more."

"Yeah your right" Carlisle said. "Thanks for the lift, ill have to return the favour one day"

"I'll hold you to that!" Charlie said pulling away. "Night Doc- Carlisle"

"Night Charlie." Carlisle called waving.

He opened the door and shook off his shoes and wet clothes and dug into his case for a towel and sweats. He looked at himself in the mirror. He rubbed the towel through his hair watching the colour slowly return to his face. He chucked on the dry, warm clothes and walked to the bedroom he'd furbished with basic furniture to find Esme curled up on the bed asleep in her pyjamas with his jacket draped over her. A small pile of tissues lay on the floor beside her. She'd been crying. He grabbed the blanket from the cupboard and laid it over her before kneeling in front of her.

"Esme…" He soothed taking hold of her hand and cupping her face.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Hey" She murmured

"Hey." Tears came to their eyes." I'm sorry love. I shouldn't pressure you, and I can understand why you wouldn't, I don't want you to feel like we're forgetting him. It's your choi-"

Esme interrupted kissing him, letting it linger.

"I'm guessing you forgive me" Carlisle said a bit shocked as his voice cracked.

She smiled nodding. "I'm sorry too Carlisle, you are a super doctor, I mean, common you fixed me." She said as they sat up, legs crossed on the bed. "I found this…"

Esme produced the small velvet box from under her side of the bed and held it limp in her hand.

"Oh…" he said talking to box from her. "You did huh?"

"Yeah-huh." She smirked. "Was it for me?"

"And who else would it be for?" He smiled kissing her taking it out the box and holding her hand out. "Well will you?"

"You know my answer. I love you Carlisle Cullen" She Kissed him back as he took her finger slid it on. Perfect fit. "It was my mother's ring, its all I have of her now, and all I want it you."

"You're a hopeless romantic you are…it's absolutely beautiful Carlisle" She said in awe gazing at its beauty, some how it was even more than before. "I want to do something for you."

She moved from the bed, and took him by the hand and taking a tray of pills Carlisle couldn't quite see from her bag she lead him to the bathroom, popped them out of their foil capsules and flushed them down the toilet. She turned back to him and wrapped her arms round his neck.

"I feel safe with you" She smiled and tip-toed to kiss him then taking his hand she place it on her abdomen"…and so will our baby".

"You're sure…" He said as she nodded smiling. "I love you Esme _Cullen_." He smirked taking her into his arms and carrying her back to their bedroom.

…

Sort of got into this, with spare time on my hands Sooo…hope you enjoyed next chapter up when ive written it! =]]]]

Xxx


	3. The One with Four Tests and the Bar

Summary: What if The Cullen's weren't Vampires. What if they were a normal family? How would they're lives be?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything to do with it.

…

Carlisle sat perched on the base of the staircase twiddling his keys. The key to his new black Mercedes hung proudly at its centre, followed by the house, office and locker keys. Charlie Swan sat next to him looking at his watch, which he'd now realised was broken, then out the window waiting for Esme to emerge after nearly an hour of being upstairs.

"Esme?" he called, moaning slightly.

"I'm coming now, honestly!"

"You've been saying that for half an hour." He said rolling his eyes smiling, as Charlie chuckled.

Carlisle and Charlie wore almost identical outfits. Converse all star sneakers, denim jeans, un-tucked shirts and a dark jacket with just slight colour variations. Esmes footsteps pattered quietly along the wooden laminate flooring and stopped at the top of the stairs. Like the boys she wore jeans, a white blouse, a black leather-looking jacket and black converses. Her hair pushed back into a tight but casual pony tail. In her hand she held 4 small white sticks. Carlisle and Charlie stood and watched Esme hold the sticks loosely in her hand as she descended the stair case, a huge grin spread across her face.

"What are they" Charlie asked puzzled.

"These Charlie" Esme mused "are 4 positive pregnancy tests."

Carlisle's mouth dropped and Charlie swung a manly pat on his shoulder.

"Well done mate!" He beamed and took Esme into an embrace. "Congrats da'lin, I'll give you two a minute" Charlie smiled and headed out the door to his truck.

"Really?" Carlisle was still shocked.

"I don't think 4 lie." She grinned showing him, holding them like a fan. "You're gunna be a daddy Carlisle."

"I'm gunna be a dad" He convinced his self; he picked Esme up and spun around. "I'm gunna be a daddy!"

_**Esme POV**_

_Carlisle wrapped his arms around me tightly, and lifted me into a warm, loving embrace. I felt so warm, but not like I was hot, warm like I'd completed something. Warm like the first time I'd met Carlisle and how he'd made me feel. _

"_I love you so much Esme" He whispered putting back onto the floor but holding me tightly. His hands slipped to the small of my back and looked me straight in the eyes as tears formed in his deep hazel pools. His hands cupped my face and he pulled me in for a kiss that lingered longer than I thought. He smiled his beautiful smile at me. Dimples formed on his face, his blonde hair was tussled on his head. His face glowed. _

"_I love you Carlisle Cullen" I said taking his hand. "Common, let's get going."_

_**Carlisle POV**_

_I felt complete. Overwhelmed. Whole. The love of my life was now carrying my child. I had a home. An amazing job and a friend for life in Charlie Swan. I was going to be a husband. A Father. I took hold of Esmes hand and we walked to the door. I locked it and smiling at her we locked hands again and walked to the cab of Charlie's truck. We weren't just Carlisle and Esme anymore; we were going to be parents. Mum and Dad. Esme squeezed snugly between Charlie and me. She placed a hand over my hand that rested on her abdomen as we headed towards town. We'd created a new life._

Charlie pulled up to a small tavern lit up with pink and purple neon light. The wooden shack sat opposite the small café Charlie had first met Carlisle in, but somehow it looked completely different in the twilight. The trio clambered out and walked into the bar, it looked like the whole of the adult population of Forks had turned out for drinks. Charlie waltzed in like he owned the place, but he probably spent so much time in here, Esme guessed he could have.

"Charlie!" a voice called over the music and chatter of the seemingly large crowd.

Charlie pulled Carlisle and Esme over to the far corner where a Native American looking man sat.

"Billy, this is Doctor Cullen and his fiancé Esme Platt."

Billy shook Carlisle's hand." Billy Black, Nice to meet you Doctor Cullen."

"Please, It's Carlisle, took me months to get Charlie to call me it" The two men laughed.

"And this young flower is your fiancé" Billy said kissing Esmes hand, Esme blushed.

"Nice to meet you Billy" Esme smiled, they all sat round the small wooden table.

"Right" Billy said hitting the table. "Drinks"

"Bit of R&R please Billy Boy!" Charlie grinned.

"Carlisle?"

"Uh…"

"Get him some R&R too!" Charlie said excitedly.

"And for you my dear?" Billy said looking at Esme.

"Just a juice please" She smiled.

"Alcohol not your forte?"

"No it's not that, I love a bit of red wine." Esme smiled. "Just not in the position to drink for a while now"

"OH MY!" Billy now got as excited as Charlie had bout drinking. "Congrats to you both"

"I think some champagne is in order" Charlie said.

"I'd agree!" Billy smiled and called over to the bar. "Joe! 3 R&Rs and a bottle of your best Champagne!"

"Celebrating something are ya Billy?"

"Oh yes! The Cullen's here! This is Carlisle, the new doctor, and Esme his girl"

Joe rushed over with the items in hand. "Welcome to forks to ya both, celebrating the move?"

"Yeah" Carlisle smiled. "And the addition to our family."

"Oh wow Congrats to you both!" Joe smiled. "My wife's pregnant too, ill have you two meet sometime, if you don't mind that is love, its not often you get more than one person pregnant around here at once you see."

"No that would be great Joe; it would be nice to know someone who is going through exactly the same as I am." Esme replied gratefully. "It's still very early days though, we only found out tonight."

"Don't worry Suzie found out today as well." Joe laughed; well I'll leave you to your celebrating folks."

"Why don't you join us Joe?" Carlisle asked. "You should be celebrating as much as we are."

"Can't, someones gotta run the bar but thanks for the offer Carlisle, I'll see ya round. Why don't the two of you drop by the café tomorrow, my wife runs it?" Joe smiled after Carlisle and Esme agreed, then returned to his post behind the bar.

"To Carlisle, Esme and the bump to be!" Charlie raised his glass. The others followed suit.

"To Us" Esme said looking round at the men.

"To new friendships" Billy toasted.

"To our future in Forks!" Carlisle added looking at everyone around the table, resting his eyes on Esme.

"To Forks" they all said.

…

The next morning Carlisle dropped Esme off at the Café opposite the bar then drove onto work. Esme ran into the dainty little café out of the rain. At the desk with her back to Esme stood a petit blond woman.

"I won't be a minute" she called. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just a coffee please" Esme replied as she walked over and took a seat at the counter; the dainty café looked like it was stuck in the 1950's. But it was gorgeous for it. She took her jacket off and placed it on the seat next to her.

"Here ya go" The woman turned round placing the coffee on the counter and froze.

"Esme? Esme Platt?"

"Suzie Donald? You're Joe's Suzie" Esme exclaimed hugging her over the counter. "Oh My Gosh!"

"You're the Esme that just moved here! You're pregnant!"

"So are you! Ooh my god it's like we said in college! You're engaged!"

"Yeah to Carlisle Cullen, the new Doctor here. You're married, and you said you'd never get married!"

"Yeah Suzie Hale now. I tried to get hold of you when we got married, but your parents said you'd gone away"

"Yeah…" Esme remembered. "We've got a lot of catching up to do"

…

Shorter one for now, just a bit to keep it flowing. Thanks =] =]


	4. The One With the Cafe and Paint

Summary: What if The Cullen's weren't Vampires. What if they were a normal family? How would they're lives be?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything to do with it.

...

"Yeah Suzie Hale now. I tried to get hold of you when we got married, but your parents said you'd gone away"

"Yeah…" Esme remembered. "We've got a lot of catching up to do"

"I'll stock us up with some coffee, no one really comes in here at this time in the morning" Suzie smiled glancing at the clock. "Just the early birds like Carlisle and Charlie"

"Hmmm, who'da thought little rebel Suzie owning a cute café, married and a mum to be" Esme said awe lacing her voice.

"I was the last to think it Ezy, but I guess, I guess I grew up" She smiled sweetly, he perfect face was framed by her blond locks that hung in messy but stylish ponytail. "So marrying a doctor?"

"Yeah im shocked too" Esme Laughed sipping her coffee.

"How'd you end up in my neck of the woods, literally" Suzie smiled. "What ever happened to you and Charlie Everson?"

Esme looked down then back up to Suzie, forgotten pain her eyes. "Well things turned bad just after the wedding. He started drinking, dropped Uni. He started hitting me Suz. And then I found out that I was…pregnant and I tried to find Carlisle. I felt so close to him but i didn't even know him, he had just talked to me once when I'd been at the hospital. But I had my baby, he died. And couldn't go on."

"Oh Esme…" Suzie whimpered. "You didn't…

She nodded. "Next thing I know, I wake up and he's sat next to my bed. Nurses said he hardly moved for four days, he'd stayed by my side for all that time. That's when I knew I'd never lose him again, second chances don't come round often, and I definitely wasn't going to lose him again. He came up here and bought a house for us. He's too good for me, he really is." Esme choked.

Suzie's grin stretched the length of her face. "I'm glad you're happy, Carlisle is such a loverly man, a real gentleman. He always had a smile on his face when he popped in those months when he was scouting the house. He speaks so highly of you. Head over heals in love. Hopeless romantic you got there Ez, that dream man you used to go on about meeting when we were in high school. I can see how much you love him too, like the photo in your purse."

Esme looked at her purse that lay open on the counter in front of her. A smallish photo of them snuggled close together on the beach from their holiday in Florida before they'd moved. Sat under a parasol in their swimming costumes. "What bout you Suz? When did you become the girl next door?" She nodded at the framed photo hanging on the wall of her and Joe leant against a truck Esme assumed was Joes.

They laughed. "I came here after I graduated looking to start over. Somewhere where no one knew my attitude and problems. Forks was the perfect place. I got a job at the bar, which at the time was Joe's dad, he left it to Joe before he passed away. We got close, one thing led to another and one night Joe got the whole bar involved, and proposed." She flashed her rings to Esme.

"He seems like a great guy" Esme beamed.

"He is. He's wonderful and so excited about being a dad" Suzie grinned. "We found a couple of gooduns Ez"

"We sure did" Esme raised her coffee cup. "To our husbands and our babies."

"And to Us" Suzie added raising hers too. "And keeping our figures"

They laughed.

"Hey suz?" Esme asked. "When i get married, Will you be my maid of honour?"

Suzie almost lept over the counter and pulled Esme into a tight embrace as tears formed in her eyes. "Of course i will!"

They carried on talking as the rain started to fall down upon the windows.

…

_Esme POV_

_A few months passed. Well more than a few, 6 months to be precise. The house was becoming a home. It was raining, like it did everyday, but it never bother the two of us, we always had something to do. I examined my bump in the mirror that lay hidden, well more covered, under my white dungaree overalls, in the mirror in mine and Carlisle's bedroom. He lay on the bed in a pair of tracksuit pants and a loose red shirt with a start trek vinyl badge printed on its chest; a medical journal lay draped over his head, a soft snore escaped from under its pages. I picked up my paint brush and headed to one of the 4 large bedrooms this house had, the bedroom that would belong to our baby. The room that lay between mine and Carlisle's completed bedroom and his completed office. I took the lemon paint pot from the kitchen into the room and placed it on the small coffee table Carlisle had moved in there when I worked late. I was proud of what I achieved, he never interfered, he wanted to, but he knew that this gave me the satisfaction he got from healing people. I popped open the tin with a screw driver and began painting over the walls I'd coated in white gloss, I tipped some of the paint into the tray and dipped the paint pad in before wiping it across the wall. And so it begins. I wasn't really taking notice of anything but swipe, dip, swipe, dip. I hadn't noticed that Carlisle had gone out. That I'd been painting for hours. In fact I only became aware of it when he appeared in the doorway, dressed in jeans and his coat, his keys and a white carrier bag in one hand and a large cardboard box resting under the other leant against his leg. It was getting dark. He stood grinning at me, his blond hair tussled._

"_Wow" He said still grinning. "You've practically done the whole room love, it looks amazing."_

"_Well it's a little bit of sunshine for the baby, seeing as we live in the wettest place in the continental US" I teased. "You been out?"_

"_It's lovely. Yeah I have" He laughed, he lifted the white bag up. "Dinner, picked up some Chinese and…this is for you"_

_Carlisle pushed the large cardboard box towards me. I approached it wearily, bemused. I lay it on the floor as he left with dinner and grabbed the screw diver I'd used earlier and ran it along the tape that sealed the box. The lid popped open easily and I pushed it back and the pierced the bubble wrap, revealing what lay inside. I was shocked._

_Carlisle POV_

_I stood in the kitchen placing our dinners in bowls and out of the plastic containers from once they came, along with the prawn crackers and the bowl of chips. I put them all on the long coffee table in the living room as Esme emerged a shocked smile spread across her face._

"_You bought a brand new cot?" she beamed, placing her hands on her hips, trying to seem authorative and annoyed._

_I chuckled and sat down to eat kicking me shoes off. "Don't you like it then?"_

_She smirked at me and lowered herself into the chair next to me as I put a spoon full of chicken fried rice in the prawn cracker and pushed it into my mouth._

"_You knew I'd love it." She leant over and kissed my cheek. I did know. I also knew that I needed to have some input into refurbishing my child's room, even though I knew it was Esmes domain, she couldn't do it all by herself, no matter how much she protested. She balanced her bowl of chow mien on her swollen stomach and dug in, snacking on the chips every so often. I laughed._

"_What?" she giggled wiping sauce from the corner of her mouth._

"_Nothing" I smirked. I do love you"_

_We finished eating and I watched as Esme left to get changed. I tidied up the living room putting all the dirty dishes in the kitchen before retreating back to the living room to watch the TV. Esme joined me settling on watching Greys Anatomy, liking it for different reasons of course; as she snuggled up close to me._

"Buba's moving around." She smiled running her hand over her top taking Carlisle's hand and placing it over her bump.

Carlisle's face lit up like a light his mouth dropped in awe. "Lil' Kicker" he mused smoothing her stomach.

"We created this" she said softly keeping her eyes locked on her hand.

"We did" he grinned.

They sat and watched the TV. Carlisle flicked between channels and after a while Esmes shallow soft breathing indicated to him she'd fallen asleep so he quietly laid her down and covered her in the blanket that sit balanced on the back of the sofa. He moved out of the room turning the TV off and flicked the small lamp in the corner on, giving the room a soft luminosity. He moved through the house into his baby's room. Esme had finished painting the room in one day. The openness encouraged quick drying of the paint. He removed the white sheeting from the floor, folding it and chucking it into the hallway revealing the soft pale carpet. A room for a boy or a girl. Esme had made their house into a home. He looked at his watch. 8pm. He took the flat pack crib from its box and began putting it together, screwing it together quietly. He manoeuvred the crib to the wall and pushed the changing table back against the dry paint. He grabbed the mobile that lay balanced on the top of the changing table and secured it to the side of the crib. He smiled then left to the car grabbing the small child sized wardrobe he'd concealed in the trunk of Esmes Jeep when he'd gone out earlier and placed it in the room next to the changing table. He looked at his watch. 10.30pm. He laid on the carpet in the large room and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew Esme was knelt beside him running her hair through his hair.

"Carlisle…"

"hmmm" He moaned.

"Come to bed its past 1" She said taking his hand as they both got up and retreated to their room, flicking lights off as they went.

They climbed into bed, too tired to get changed and snuggled up in the coldness of the room, and just because they wanted to. Carlisle cupped Esmes, who lay with her back to him, stomach in his hands and rested his head on hers.

"Are you…off tomorrow?" she managed to string together.

"Uh huh" he replied half asleep before they both relaxed and fell into a deep slumber.

...

Thanks for reading

NextChapter up soooon =]

xxx


	5. The One With the Birth

Summary: What if The Cullen's weren't Vampires. What if they were a normal family? How would they're lives be?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything to do with it.

…

Carlisle POV

Esme lay in the sterile clinical room of the hospitals delivery suit, the same room she'd been in for the past 3 hours because she was finally dilate enough. I'd seen as how as the hours progressed her colour was slowly fading with exhaustion. She moaned again, he hand tightening in mine, she felt so fragile. I looked down seeing that her blue veins were quiet visible, her engagement ring sat perfectly on her finger. She squeezed my hand again, my eyes darted to her face. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moaned again. Her breathing was short, rasped gasps escaped from her lips. The words 'one more pushed' echoed around the room and with one large final groan she collapsed exhausted into the bed. Her hand becoming slightly loose in my hand. Sweat rolled of her brow. Everything seemed to move increasingly slower after that moment. She blinked; a weak smile stretched her face briefly before concern and anxiety wiped the smile as soon as it had appeared. Her gaze left my eyes and panic set into both of us. Our baby hadn't made a noise. She clenched my hand tightly and i clamped them both with my free hand. She tried to talk, but nothing but whispers escaped. She turned pleading to me, I knew what she wanted to say. Exactly what I wanted to know.

"What's happening?" I demanded. "What's going on?"

The midwives said nothing as they continued moving around the small table my child lay on.

"I demand to know what's happening" I commanded.

"His air way is blocked." One of them finally said. Esmes body stiffened beside me. I looked to her to check on her well being. All colour had drained from her face. She shook slightly in my grip and silent tears began to roll down her cheek. Our eyes met and locked. He eyes echoing the pain and torment in my heart. We hadn't discussed anything like this. Avoided it. Hoping nothing would go wrong. Hoping falsely? Things could have gone wrong at any minute. Think positive and no bad will come? Is that what we both had done?

"Help him…please" she muttered, tears rolling down her face.

Our gaze was broken by the high pitched scream that broke the tension and silence of the room. I pushed all the air out of my lungs in one large sigh of relief that mimicked Esmes exact reaction. She let go of my hand as the midwife offered the small bundle of blankets that held my son out to her. Small noises escaped from the pastel blue silky folds. She took him into her arms much like an impatient child waiting for its toy, her face and body language reading eager yet frightened. Or maybe I was so concerned about how Esme and my son were, I was projecting how I felt. I was eager. I was eager to see him. So small and so healthy. But I was frightened. Frightened as to what our future now held. Frightened I wasn't going to be a good dad. Frightened he wouldn't love me. Frightened he wouldn't make it. I dismissed the thought as I watched Esme lift a weak hand to his head and exposed his face, watching his every move intently, much like I did. All of my anguish vanished as soon as I saw his tiny face. His small hands stretching, his dark eyes open only slightly adjusting to the bright world he now would live in. The bright world that myself and Esme would make as safe place for him as she had done for the first 8 months of his existence. Enclosed in a protective bubble. She stroked his head and the little hair he had, which was matted, dark brown and blood stained. Esmes face retained little colour and was as white as the chemical sterile walls, but it glowed. It glowed with happiness, exhaustion devotion and love. I leant over and kissed the top of her head, placing a hand over hers that lay on our son's chest as. They rest gently as his small ribcage rose and fell, his small eyes closed into a peaceful slumber. Traumatic for the both of them.

"I'm so proud of you love" I said not taking my eyes off the small boy in front of me.

"I'm so happy Carlisle. _You've_ made me so happy. I love you so much" she looked at me smiling, her dimples appearing on her heart shaped face before she looked back down. She looked up again, watching me stare at our son. "Hold your son love"

She carefully manoeuvred the bundle into my arms, slightly reluctantly. I looked at the bundle shocked. I'd dealt with children before, never this small, never this precious. I rocked him impulsively in my arms, resting my free hand on his chest, studying it as it rose and fell. My finger fit effortlessly into his slightly clenched fist. He barely ran the length of one of my arms. I didn't want to let go. I pondered how Esme was able to. I looked at him again in the light more. Her nose and eyes locked in his perfect face. And I wasn't one to believe in perfection, but in respect to Esme being perfect, so was my son. His fixed features shone back up at my awestruck face. He was beautiful. I knew everyone said that, but he was, just like his mother. The midwife moved to Esmes side, checking her. She left satisfied everything was fine.

"You gave mummy and daddy-"the word startled me slightly as I whispered. I coughed, clearing my throat. "-quite a shock there young man"

He continued sleeping. I paused, half expecting some tiny worded apology in response to my miniature scold, his small fingers adjusted themselves on my finger, squeezing gently then relaxing. I accepted his tiny apology smiling and turned to his mother. She slept as softly as our son did. The midwife came back in announcing in her wise voice they were to move Esme onto a ward.

"Doctor Cullen, we can take your son if you'd like?" she smiled as Esme was wheeled out in the bed she slept in.

"Could I keep him?"

She smiled approving and ushered me forward to follow her. She took me to a small area where a midwife cleaned him and passed him back to me. He barely stirred. She passed him back wrapped in soft white fluffy towels and he dried in my arms. I walked with him to the small table where one of the nurses had placed the clothes I'd purchased for him and a small nappy. I dressed him with ease somehow. No experience and I was capable of being a father to some extent. It made me feel good.

…

Esme POV

I stirred. A large window let the bright white light illuminate the small room I'd been moved to some time in the night. I was too exhausted at the time to be paying attention. I looked down my body. My knees lay scrunched up towards my head. The highest they'd been for months. I ached to see the cause of the swelling I had obstructing my thighs. I move slowing, wincing slightly. My eyes fluttered adjusting to the darker area of the room. I looked at the chair that sat next to my bed. Carlisle's feet rest on the bed where the bend in my knees had been previously. He wore the same he'd been wearing since I'd been brought in 2 days ago. He hadn't left. Unless it was necessary of course. His modelesque face was peaceful as he slept. The light lit his face in a different way than it would normally, maybe it was the drugs they had me on, or maybe it was real but as he sat in the chair, our say laying sprawled asleep like his father on his chest, he had the resemblance of a model or a movie star; the perfection of beauty. His blond hair glowed in the sun that rose in the small forks hospital. His shirt hugged his slight but muscular body. I smiled. He looks like Zeus's younger better-looking brother, and it had never just been me who had thought that. Charlie had said that many of the nurses had complained when he had first arrived scouting for a job, that they'd been distracted by him and that when I'd arrived with him, they stopped. It made me feel amazing. The man in front of me loved me. The baby on his chest, was ours. His angelic eyes flicked open and flashed to our son checking to see if he was real. I nodded to myself. 'Yes he's yours, and he's _healthy'_ my brain emphasized.

"We need to name him you know" I soothed. I turned to face my two boys. Without altering his gaze agreed. He straightened up carefully not want to disturb our baby, and passed him to me. He felt good in my arms. I stared down at his angelic face. He had his father's facial structure and mouth, with the hint of his hair line too. But as he blinked, waking quietly, I saw my eyes looking back at me. I smiled placing a finger in his small clenched fist. He squeezed. "I was thinking…Emmet. It means strong"

He looked up at me smiling. "Emmet" he blissfully repeated. "Perfect."


	6. The One Where Emmet Walks

**A.N If your reading this i am so sorry i havent updated in two months. Im not going to lie. I had writers block. I've been trying to work on more but it seem to get repetative. So i came to the conclusion i would just add this and carry on from there. **

Disclaimer: Dont own it!

Enjoy R&R if you could please.

Emmet sat bashing a brick against a small solid car in my office. I'd rearranged the room so he had the spread of the room to play in when Esme was out. I sat with a book open in my lap scanning the pages, glancing up from its dusty scroll to observe my son. My eyes flickered around my warm office, a cheerful place, contradicting the bleak gloomy rain and mist hanging outside the window that on its own was a beautiful site. My eyes scrolled the small pictures dotted across my office. My thoughts drifted back to the events they held. He crawled to the baby gate that prevented him escaping into the hall and began smashing the block against its metal fame in a frugal but loud attempt to escape and explore the upstairs of the house. Gabbled sounds rang from his small toothless mouth, dribble fell leaving dark patches on my carpet. He was teething.

"Alright son, I'll finish this page then we'll go on an adventure" I looked back down at the book as he acknowledged my proposal with a babbled response then halting his banging, flopping to the floor, his diaper softening his landing before sucking his fingers making a sound resembling that of a cartoon. I closed to book and looked up to see Emmet's dark eyes study me from across the room. I smiled and he cooed back. He pulled him self to his feet again using the gate as a prop, much like he did when he cruised along the sofa, then eyed the distance between the two of us.

"What you doing son?" I questions softly slipping from my chair to the floor kneeling. I watched him as Esme appeared silently behind him, placing a finger over her soft lips. We watched as Emmet let go of the metal bars he held on to and out-stretched his small arms outwards to me. His small socked feet pattered quickly in front of him, almost like he was in a small sprint. Padding a walk that, in my opinion, looked like Frankenstein's monster. Esmes hands shot to her mouth as mine shot towards his small fame. He laughed as he ran towards me. Warmth and pride bubbled deep in my heart as his small hands gripped my shirt and he fell into my lap. I laughed as he did and stood up throwing him into the air.

"Oh Emmet!" Esme cooed rushing into the room after her frozen moment stopping at my side. She fussed over him just as much as I did. Cooing, smiling. He revelled in the sudden attention. "We're so proud of you baby!" He jigged in excitement and pushed his arms towards Esme moving his hands in a grabbing motion and hugged his mother tightly wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Mama Go?" his high pitched voice asked Esme as we sat down on the carpet, Emmet remaining with Esme, sat perched in her cross legged lap.

"Mama saw a doctor." Esme smiled to our son.

Emmet's little head shot to look at me, a small finger extended, pointed at me, a puzzled look plastered across his small innocent face. I laughed.

"No son not daddy. Another doctor" Emmet pushed his small eyebrows together, his look of complete puzzlement transformed into a small frown. He agreed but still looked as if the idea of two doctors was mind boggling. His little face screwed up as he tried to comprehend another doctor apart from his daddy.

He then looked back to Esme and pressed a little finger into her chest. "Sick?"

Esme shook her head. "No mummy's fine baby."

"Why Go?" He asked.

Esme smiled. "how would you like a little brother or sister?"

Emmet looked slightly puzzled but from somewhere in his limited memory he seemed to remember what that meant, nodded and smiled. Esme eyes locked on mine. I moved to her side not saying anything and took her face in my palm, planting a gentle kiss on her smooth lips. We didn't need to say anything. We knew how each other felt about it. Knew what each other would say. We just looked into each others eyes. Emmet's little hand pushed against my chest.

"Dada…" he squeaked and pointed at Esme as I sat back down to the floor. He mimicked the phrase I uttered to him commonly "My-urn"

Ill start writing next one soon =]


	7. The One Where It's Nearly Christmas

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Ive skipped awhile cause i got stuck in a rut, hit the wall etc so enjoy and I will update in the next week or two! PROMISE! =]

Enjoy! =]

* * *

Carlisle's sculpted face reflected of the shining red ball-ball hanging from his finger. He sat cross legged in the attic piling the Christmas decorations into small area so he could carry them down, looking through them full of nostalgia and warmth. He placed the shiny red ball back in the box and carried on rummaging through looking for something. He pulled out a small white box that had a large label that read 'Boyo'

On. A lump came to his throat. Inside, sat a small carved wooden Dove. A decoration his father had made when he was young. He could hear the faint echoes of Christmas tunes ring out from the one of the stereos downstairs as well as Esmes muffled singing. He stood placing the dove in his pocket; he stood and moved over to get the artificial tree. He climbed down the ladder and gradually lowered the boxes to the floor before turning the light off and closing the hatchet.

One by one he took the boxes down to the living room knowing that Esme would specialise as placing the decorations in the perfect place. He took the tree pieces from the box and quickly the tree went up, as SpongeBob Squarepants played on the TV beside him.

"Daddy can we decorate it now?" Emmet high pitched voice squeaked from the couch.

"Not yet son" he smiled Turing to his son. "Wait for mummy ok?"

Emmet's small grin snapped into a frown and he pushed his bottom lip out. He grabbed the big brown teddy that sat beside him, hugging it as he pouted in his Ben10 pyjamas.

Carlisle walked over to the couch to join his children, who all sat in the couch. He pulled Emmet to his side laughing, tickling him, causing Emmet to smile and forget about decorating the tree. His two siblings lay the other side of Carlisle. He looked at the two young children that lay curled up together. Edward and Alice. His and Esme's little surprises. Carlisle's mind drifted back to the moment they were born as he looked into their small faces, serene and peaceful.

_Carlisle POV_

_The moment Alice had been born. Giving them us nuclear family._

"_A little girl" I beamed in awe._

_The moment the doctor turned to Esme as I held our daughter and told her to get ready to push again. Our children were a medical anomaly. Their hearts so synchronised you'd only every hear one very strong beat. They way that they lay in each others silhouette so only Alice could be seen. Of course it meant more people for Esme to love, not that she would ever run out of love mind you. Essentially Edward was a gift. One extra to love. Of course Esme suffered some complications afterwards. The result being that we cannot have anymore children, but Esme was fine with that. We had our children._

The soft glow from the fire was the only thing illuminating the room. The flames glow danced on the carpet, flickering as it caught and burnt tiny particles in the air. Carlisle's eyes felt heavy as he watched the orange waves. Emmet's tiny eyes fluttered like his fathers. Soon he became heavy on Carlisle's side and he knew he was asleep. The two small twins that lay beside Carlisle stirred. Alice in her fluffy Power Puff girl pyjamas, moved and sat on Carlisle's lap. It had become nature that the boys would let her sit on his lap. The small 2 year old wrapped her arms around her father's neck before nuzzling her head underneath his chin. Edward, in his SpongeBob pyjamas, sat by Carlisle's side cuddling his arms like a cuddly toy. Carlisle's eyes closed and he fell into a deep slumber.

He woke to find Esme removing Emmet. He opened one eye to see her stood in her track suit bottoms and purple polo jumper, hair in a messy pony tail. Carlisle pulled Edward up onto his shoulder and moved Alice across to the other, before moving out of the room behind Esme to put them to bed. By the time he'd tucked them in; Esme was downstairs and sat cross-legged in front of one of the decoration boxes. Beside say a pile of empty boxes. The room was lined with glittering tinsel, snowman and Santa's. As well as three stockings that lay by the base of the tree. The tree glistened with lights that flashed all the colours of the rainbow. He wondered how long her had been asleep. But then remembered how quickly Esme could work. He went and lounged on the couch, watching her.

_Esme POV_

_I heard Carlisle collapse into the couch. He let out a sigh. I could feel his eyes in the back of my head. I smirked. I turned to him his eyes fluttered open and shut. I moved silently to him and perched on the edge of the couch. Some of his blonde hair hung from his ruffled head. I raised my hand to move it from his face, letting my hand then fall down his unshaven cheek. With his eyes still closed he raised his hand and placed it over mine._

"_Hey Stanger" I whispered, smiling his eyes remained closed, I kissed him gently._

"_Hey" He said opening his eyes slightly pulling me, so I would lay with him. I lay beside him cuddled up, resting my hand on his rising chest. His voice was smooth and tired. "I love you so much."_

_I closed my eyes as I felt him inhale my shampoo. His hand resting on my hip the other wrapped around my shoulder. His chin resting on my head._

"_I know love." I soothed." But tell my what's digging into my hip?"_

_He laughed, and went slightly red. I giggled .I moved my fame up so he could delve into his pocket. I relaxed back onto him like a puzzle piece. He held the object in his hand running his hand over its smooth surface._

"_It's the dove dad made for me" I felt his face merge into a smile before it tightened into what was probably a grimace._

"_I know you miss him." I rubbed his chest as his arm dropped placing the ornament on the carpet. "But he lives on in you."_

_He held me tighter as our legs intertwined. "Esme Cullen, how did I ever get lucky enough to have you" _

_Still now he made my heart flutter. "You weren't lucky. You're the one…you're mine"_

_I hugged him tighter as his arm rubbed mine slightly, giving me Goosebumps. _

"_Destiny then?" He questioned, struggling to stay awake._

"_Destiny" I agreed, feeling tried._

"_You're my life Esme. You and the kids. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't know how Charlie copes without seeing Isabelle and Renee anymore."_

"_We're not going anywhere Carlisle" I asserted._

"_I love you so much, and I always will, I can't…I can't tell you enough."_

"_I know you do love."_

_Carlisle's breathing became shallower and his embrace loosened slightly. _

"_I love you too my blond prince" _

_

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed!

Review good or bad!

=] x


	8. The One With Jazz and Rose

Summary: What if The Cullen's weren't Vampires. What if they were a normal family? How would they're lives be?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything to do with it

…...

"Jazz, Rose!" Suzie called from the door. "Mama's going"

I watched as the three year old twins raced to their mother's side, as Emmet stood by mine. They hugged Suzie before the trio left, running back to the TV room. All dressed in their pyjamas.

"Thanks again for this Esme, It means a lot, and seeing as it's nearly Christmas"

"Its fine Suzie, go have a lovely evening, Happy Anniversary to the both of you"

I hugged Suzie goodbye before waving her and Joe off down the drive, then went to find the children. I found all five of them in the TV room. Edward sat, playing on his small toy keyboard, banging out a noisy mess. Alice sat on the carpet holding her doll. Redressing her every 2 minutes. She combed the dolls hair repeatedly, and placed various items on it often attempting to put it in small bunches, like mummy did for her when they went to the park. Jasper sat watching Alice. Content to sit and hold anything Alice wasn't using. He didn't seem to ever want to mix with anyone, Suzie had said. She said that he often kept to himself at preschool too. Although, as he sat on the carpet, he seemed content and comfortable to be around Alice. His honey blond hair was similar to that of Suzie's but it was his sister who was the spitting image of their mother. Rosalie's pale blond hair and blue eyes were obvious traits passed on from Suzie. She sat with her Barbie doll perched on her lap watching the TV. Emmet on the other hand jumped around on the couch, excited that Scooby doo had just come on, singing out the theme tune disjointedly, moaning the words he didn't quite know or were to fast for him to sing.

Seeing all was well, I left them to play and flittered around the house. First to Alice's room, that had once been Emmet's room. Its lemon walls giving her sunshine in our damp little town. Collecting the clothes from that day and putting them into my wicker laundry basket, I then placed her toys back into her box before drawing the curtains as the winter evening drew in, only half five and it was already this dark. I moved to the room Emmet and Edward shared. The walls covered in cars and spaceships. Emmet's choice. The boy's room seemed to need tidying hourly. So I generally tended to leave most of the toys out in little piles. At least then it was organised mess.

I moved to mine and Carlisle's room. My favourite room. It was a sanctuary. Its warm chocolate brown walls, our deep red bed spread, the low lighting it contained. A heaven in heaven. My little piece. Its dark pine furnishings were decorated with pictures of our families. The kids, nights out with friends. On the wall behind our bed was a large canvas that Suzie had got for us last Christmas. It was a printed canvas of mine and Carlisle's first wedding picture. It was one that had been taken while we stood looking at each other unaware that it was being taken. Below it our four poster bed lay. I placed the basket on the floor and walked over to our bed. Carlisle's side pristine and neat, mine; over turned. Slept in. He hadn't been home in a few days, but it had seemed like weeks. He'd rung of course. He'd been at work due to the snow and ice crisis. Suzie and Joe had been cautious about going but knew that sticking to the main roads they knew they were clear would be the best idea. But it didn't ignore the fact there had been a lot of accidents and injury, minor things like sprains to the most extreme of a broken ankle. I moved to his side of the bed and hugged his pillow tightly. I could smell him on the pillow. I smiled and put it back making my side of the bed, few hours till the kids had to go to bed. Maybe he'll come home tonight. I took the picture from his bedside table and held it in my hands. The same one that currently sat in his office on his desk, the picture we had done professionally. Alice sat on my lap, her black hair in her tight curls, hanging behind a hair band. She sat in her moss green dress and white tights. Pink wasn't her thing. Edward sat on Carlisle's lap. It had never occurred to me until the photo had arrived as to just how similar they were. They had the same bone structure, same deep eyes same mouth. Everything except for Edward having thick bronze hair, and subconsciously they'd been dressed in matching outfits, black trousers, blue top. Emmet sat between us in a little black pair or trousers and grey top, his black hair ruffled, his beaming smile showing off his small dimples.

I dropped the photo to the floor as a piercing high pitch scream from the living room. I ran down the stairs to find Edward sat by the coffee table, scowling from under his bronze hair, his tiny two year old fists clenched, tears running down his little cherub cheeks. Alice and Jasper had dropped the doll and dolls clothes and had retreated to the far side of the room. Rosalie sat unmoved from her earlier position; her Barbie still sat in her lap, her eyes unmoved from the TV. Emmet sat on the couch, on his knees, scowling at Edward.

"Baby" He mocked Edward and blew a raspberry at him, not realising I was stood in the doorway.

"Emmet Cullen!" I scolded. "Get on that naughty step now!"

Edward didn't move. His little fists white where he was clenching them so tightly. I walked over to him and knelt in front of him.

"What happened sweetheart?" I asked calmly, holding him by the shoulders. He didn't move, just looked to the floor.

"Mama…"Alice squeaked. " Em push Eddie" Her little face was full of concern. "He push Eddie and urt-im"

"Thank you baby" I smiled at her. "Do you why he hid?"

"Eddie Sing Mama." she replied before walking back to her doll. It was common knowledge that Emmet hated it when Edward sang when he was belting out a tune. I looked at Edward as his tears dropped to the carpet. He cried silently. I lifted his head to reveal a small line of blood trickling down his head. He'd cut it on the table. It looked deep.

"Mamas going to ring daddy" I reasured him. "Ok you stay there."

I kept him in my sight as i walked over to the phone. I tapped in Carlisles desk phone and waited for him to answer.

"Doctor Cullen Speaking, How can i help?"

"Are you busy?" i asked trying to hide my concern.

"I was just about to ring you, Whats wrong love?" His voiced sounding slightly concerned now.

"Edwards head's been cut, it looks pretty deep, it's bleeding, im worried."

"Ill come home now love and take a look, ive got some bad news."

…

Leaving it there for now =]

Update soon!

X =] X


	9. The One With the Rain

Sorry for the lack of updates =[

Summary: What if The Cullen's weren't Vampires. What if they were a normal family? How would they're lives be?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything to do with it

The rain thumped against the windshield, the wipers wiped it away but as soon it had it returned within seconds. I could hardly see the road in front of the car, I drove slowly but knew I wanted to get home as fast as I could. A torrent of water streamed down the road that lead up to my home. I jumped from the car, not bothering to park it in the garage and ran to the house, getting pounded by the golf ball rain drops and thunder rumbled overhead. Esme sat cuddling Edward who stared at me as I walked through the door. My hair stuck to my face, water ran off my coat pooling on the laminate flooring. Esme carried Edward over and passed me a towel that I promptly wrapped around myself and lead them into the kitchen. Esme place Edward on the counter as I patted myself as dry as I could and ruffled my hair dry. Damp, I inspected my sons cut head reassuring both he and his mother he was absolutely fine it was a graze and to reassure him I place a Rugrats band aid over it. I kissed him on the head and took him back to find his brother and sister, who sat playing with Rosalie and Jasper. After changing I returned to Esme who sighed as she sat at the table. She looked tired. I walked behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them, her hand raised to rest on mine and her head rested lightly on her hand. She drew small circles on my hand with her index finger. We stay in silence for a moment as the noise of the children playing in the next room echoed through the house.

"What was it you wanted to tell me love?" Asked getting up and moving to the sink to clean up the kids stuff, the concern seemed to wake her remembering it was bad news I was going to give her. "Have they given you more hours?"

"Urm…No…" I placed the towel around my neck and sat down. " I think you need to sit down love."

She looked worried and she sat next to me, crossing her hands. I took them in mine and told her what had happened.

_I smiled as I finished putting a bandage around little Bella Swan's arm, Charlie had brought her in after she fell over in the garden and had had a fight with a rose bush. She didn't seem bothered by the antiseptic cream I'd put on her grazes. There wasn't anything wrong with them but Charlie was a panicky father and had been even more since René had left him. He didn't have Bella due to her schooling and ballet and the fact she lived thousands of miles away, but when he had her, he was so frightened that something would happen that meant he'd loose her._

_I reassured him it was fine, he was doing nothing wrong. He seemed a little more assured but worried._

"_You're a good girl Isabella." I smiled giving her a strawberry lollipop from my pocket that I kept in the office for the kids when Esme dropped by. Bella's face lit up as she smiled back at me clutching the lolly tight in her little hand. I picked her up and placed her on the floor as Charlie finished her paperwork._

"_Hey Bella" I whispered as she passed me the wrapper from the lolly._

"_Yes" He big brown eyes looked up from behind her hair that curtained her face._

"_You look after your daddy ok?" I whispered. She gave a little nod back sucking her lolly. I tussled her hair before she ran back to Charlie taking his hand. They walked away Bella skipping at his side. I was tidying up the bits I'd used when my pager sounded, a nurse ran over and took over from me. I ran to the entrance of the hospital grabbing a trauma gown as I went. The sirens grew louder as I approached the entrance and I met them as the rest of the ER team emerged behind me. Half of the team ran to the ambulance that had pulled up as I ran with the other half to the ambulance that appeared behind it._

"_Doctor Cullen, Young Female, thrown from the car, the Male in the Ambulance in front appears to have been driving." He informed me as we ran through the hospital._

"_She's a Jane Doe, involved in a head on collision with a logging truck, looked like an accident due to the severe weather."_

_I thanked the paramedic as he left and began helping the others who were working on the young woman. He neck was braced up, her gave was swollen and bloodied. She looked familiar but I didn't know why, we worked on her, patching her wounds, tying to stop the bleeding._

"_She needs surgery" I concluded as we worked to mover her. "She's bleeding internally, lets get her to the OR now."_

_I looked down to move her when I noticed her ring. She was married and the ring was unmistakeable. Its gold band that had ivory engraved around the outside. I slipped it off her finger praying it wasn't the golden band that I knew even though it was one of a kind. Its custom engraving outside and in…I felt sick to the stomach. 'Jasper and Rose' Scrawled in italics round the interior diameter. _

"_Suzie…" _

Esme gasped "and Joe?" she trailed off. I nodded.

"I'm afraid so love" My head hung, my eyes becoming misty. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. Ashamed. I drew circles on her hand.

"We managed to stabilise them both, they were both in pretty bad shape and we tried our best but we…"

I looked up at her. She understood and let tears roll down her cheeks. Her eyes wondered to my hands that still sat on hers then to the door where the kids all sat beyond laughing and playing.

"What do we do? What happens now?" She asked almost as if she wasn't there, like her mind was drifting far away and she had gone into default.

"We wait. Social Services are coming in the morning, tonight ill deal with them."

"Ok…" She said getting up and towards the doorway. "What happened?"

"The rains so thick, and they think a truck collided with them due to the poor visibility. No ones fault."

"Right." She said again in the same drifting tone. "I…." She left walking towards the stairs. Of course Esme would take this so much harder than me. We were all close, but Esme was closer to the pair than I was. She would go and see them when I was on inconvenient shifts, when she was alone and wanted some company; the kids went to nursery together. And although it was painful for me, being a doctor had trained me to deal with death; of course it hurt to act so cold in the event of our best friends death but I had to. I couldn't let it get to me. I couldn't let the fact one of the first people to greet me warmly the first time id been up here, the woman who'd poured me the coffee when I'd been caught out in the rain when I came to look at the house and had offered me a towel to dry myself and a warm cup of coffee…were gone.

"Daddy!" Alice's small voice exclaimed quietly. "You're 'ome"

"I am" I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled at her.  
"Why you cry?" she asked, I smiled.

"Im not crying baby, I've just got itchy eyes" I replied, she seemed satisfied but not completely convinced. "What are the others doing sweetie"

"Sleep. Where's mama?" She asked nuzzling in.

"She's gone for a lie down, she was tired." I rested my head on hers and sat holding her staring blankly out into the hallway, rocking gently. She became limp in my arms and her breathing became shallow. I lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck before retreating to the living room where the other children lay sleeping, exhausted from the day. Emmet lay curled up with his big brown bear on the sofa, Edward curled up at the other end, both sharing a blanket. Rose and Jasper lay in between Edward and Emmet sat leaning on each other fast asleep, also sat under a blanket. I placed Alice with the other kids and retreated upstairs to find my wife.

Gunna leave it there, running outta steam, have exams looming so will update as soon as possible!

Much love

X x x x


	10. The Difficult Time

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**A/N I'm stuck in a bit of writers block at the moment, so i apologise if this is not a great chap, its an inbetweeny chapter and ill update when i can get back into the flow of the story. Many thanks x**

Silent tears rolled from my sore eyes down my cheeks, falling to my arms that rest crossed over my chest. I stared blankly out of the window in mine and Carlisle's bedroom. The silhouette of the forest trees melting into the night sky. The rain had eased off enough that I could now see the warm glow of the town's lights. The town unaware of the loss of the most loved bar and café owners. I heard the faint sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, padding along the laminate flooring. The room became slightly illuminated as the door opened, and closed quickly so only a small slither of light was able to pass through into my sanctuary. I could feel his eyes on me then the security of his grip as his arms wrapped themselves tightly around my waist. I pulled the drapes with him still holding on.

Carlisle hugged me tightly. I rested some of my weight on him as we stood in the almost darkness. I held his arms around me, resting the back of my head on his chest, I closed my eyes. I listened to his breathing. Counting his breaths. His heartbeat rattled through my body, synchronised with mine every thump sending me into a hypnotic trance, the same feeling I had when I first saw him. I inhaled as his head moved to my neck nuzzling then resting. He was tired, but yet so awake, and I knew it because I felt the same. I know it was so much worse for him than me. He'd seen them take their last…My trail of thought broke as Carlisle turned my body to face him, resting his hands on my lower back, pressing his forehead against mine. I felt him frown and inhale, then slowly exhale as I held the back of his neck. our eyes were closed. Lost in the moment. Forgetting the world for a split second, forgetting they were gone. He moved silently, his lips brushed against mine, before his pushed harder, pulling me closer. Leaving no space between us, sending a thousand bolts of electricity through my body, every small touch shocked my core, soothing the numbing like warming yourself when you've been playing in the snow. His skin against mine, each touch awakening me from the trance of losing my best friends, helping me know I wasn't alone and that he felt exactly as I did. Knowing he too feared for the small children that knew nothing as they slept. Small droplets of warm water splashed onto my camisole top and my shoulder. I broke away from his kiss. He looked hurt. I raised a hand to his stubbled cheek and searched his eyes. They remained misted and glazed with tears, but behind his gaze upon me he was distant, his mind wondering, slight panic even. I stoked his cheek soothingly with my thumb, wiping away the tear tracks.

"Love?" my voice cracked, my eyes not breaking contact.

"Hmm" He grunted, still remaining distant.

"Carlisle" i pulled him towards our bed and we lay silent again. He didn't want to talk yet, he just wanted to grieve. He'd had to put a brave face on. Tears still fell silently from his eyes as me lay together. He took my hands in his and intertwined our legs. I felt his forehead settle against mine.

"Hey"

"Hi" my voice crackled back.

"Don't ever leave me" his muffled voice whispered."I don't know how I'd cope if I lost you"

"You won't" I whispered. We held each other for a moment before he became slightly distraught, tears streamed softly down his face as he struggled to get his words out.

"I should have….i should have done something…tried so much harder…they'd still be here…Jasper and Rose would still have their parents…its my fault." He trailed off shaking his head slightly but still ever so frantically. I cupped his face to stop him. he still continued to look anywhere but at me. My heart ached. The state he was in shocked me. I started to cry too. I held his face firmly in my palms so he couldn't move and pressed my head against his.

"You did _everything_ you could Carlisle" I emphasised as he quietened but continued to shake his head. "Yes you did, you always do. You don't give up, you never have, im still here because _you_ didn't give up when everyone else wanted to. You fight."

He sighed and raised his hand to me face. "What would I do with out you Esme Cullen…I can't help feeling like it though, love. I was in charge. They…died at my hands."

He sat up and leant over me. I ran my fingers through his tussled blonde hair, he still looked at me misty eyed and wiping away my stray tears then brushed stray hair from my face. He kissed the top of my head before pulling the covers over the both of us as he lay back down beside me. We lay entwined in silence, staring at the ceiling, hoping that now we were in each others arms, we could sleep.

I woke the following morning to find Carlisle gone. His side of the bed cool, he had been gone a while. I could hear Emmet's tiny feet charging down stairs as he shouted 'Go Go Power Rangers!' before his small shrieks that mimicked a laser gun. I got up from the bed, my head spinning and pounding. Muffled whispers echoed up through the hallway as I moved to our en suite. I walked to the sink and splashed water on my face standing up straight, I caught my reflection in the mirror. Black smudged rings surrounded my eyes. My hair knotted and messy. I grabbed some cotton wool and wiped away the black mascara smudges and pushed my hair back into a ponytail. Looking half decent I opened the cabinet and grabbed the pills from the shelf and chucked two into my mouth, swallowing them with some water I drank from the tap. I moved back to our bedroom grabbing a jumper of Carlisle's and chucked on some clean sweat pants and socks, before walking down the stairs. Carlisle stood at the door way with his back to me talking to someone. I sat on the stairs, just out of site and watched. Jazz and Rose stood by the strangers side looking worried. Carlisle bent down to their level and took them in his arms, hugging them tightly. They nuzzled into him.

"Be good ok guys…" He told them, his voice wavered slightly. "Mrs Greene needs to talk to you guys…and I know how grown up you are." He tussled Jazz's hair and placed a finger under Rose's chin.

"Bye Carlisle" They said in Harmony waving, Carlisle stood at the door for a moment waving, laughing as genuinely as he could. He shut the door and turned looking at the floor. I glanced into the living room to see all three of our children glued to the TV before I glanced back to Carlisle. Carlisle was now leant against the door. He'd been up for hours I guessed. He was showered and in jeans and a maroon sweater, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was stood looking up to the ceiling, eyes closed. He slid down the door falling in a heap at the bottom. Curling up with his back against the door he rested his head on his arms that balance on his knees. I ran to him, kneeling in front of him.

"I feel sick" He moaned, slightly muffled.

"You can't do this to yourself Carlisle. You can't blame yourself." I pleaded worried. "Look at what you're doing to yourself"

He looked up to me pale. Exhausted. Nodding he took my hand. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry too, you dont need to apologise." I said sorrowfully. Alice ran out in her moss green dress and white tights.

"Mama you do my hair?" she held a brush and two scrunchies in her hand and smiled a toothy angelic grin.

Carlisle inhaled loudly, doing his best to smile and Alice plonked herself of the floor between us. She put out a little hand and touched his leg.

"Dada?" She asked concerned and I brushed her hair. "You ok?"

"Im fine baby…just tired…very tired" He replied leaning forward, sitting with his legs crossed and held her hand.

"You sleep then?" she retorted, proud of her answer. He smiled.

"All done sweetheart"

She turned to me smiling. "Thank you Mama"

I watched my daughter run back to her brothers and returned to my husband. He remained in his crossed leg position looking down of the floor, pulling a loose thread on his jumper.

"Take the boys out for the day love, go down to Charlie's, He's on his own, he needs a friend, let the kids play with Isabella. Do something to take you're mind of this."

"Im being so selfish Ez, you're grieving too."

"You're not Carlisle. People grieve in different ways, ive had to deal with a lot in my life, and im not being cold because I am truly upset…but I need to deal with it away from the kids. I need to be here for them. I need to be here for you." My eyes became teary.

He stood and pulled me up with him. Taking me into his arms he held me closely, firmly. He called the children.

"You guys going to see Uncle Charlie?" I said trying to sound upbeat. Emmet and Alice ran for their shoes and we placed their coats on them. Carlisle opened the door after grabbing his keys as Emmet jumped in the front, Alice in the back waiting for Carlilse to fasten their seat belts. Edward stayed hugging my leg. I lifted him up as Carlisle walked back over to me.

"I can stay." he said, teary.

"No. You go, you need to see Charlie." I smiled. He kissed me good-bye before getting into the car. The three of them waved as they disappeared down the drive.


End file.
